A proliferation of different brands of snowboards is available on the market today and the mode of operation is basically the same for all. Typically the snowboarder's feet are fastened securely to the snowboard by a set of two bindings, one forward and one aft, which attach by one means or another to the boots worn on the snowboarder's feet. The snowboarder's feet are in effect intimately “locked” to the snowboard through these bindings.
The sides of a traditional snowboard are curved in such a manner that the board is wider at its forward and rear position, and narrower at its middle or waist portion, similar to the construction of an alpine ski. This curvature of the sides of a ski or snowboard is known as “side camber” or “side cut”. Side cut is the snowboard feature that allows the rider to maintain a turn in either direction. In general most snowboards are flexible both in bending along the longitudinal axis, as well as in torsion about the longitudinal axis. It is the torsional flexibility that allows the board to be twisted by using the feet to apply opposing forces through the bindings.
A snowboard rider normally stands on the board with his feet approximately perpendicular to the snowboard longitudinal axis. The angle of the feet relative to the snowboard may vary widely, but for most riders it is somewhere in the range between 0 and 45 degrees forward of perpendicular. The difference is a matter of rider preference, relating to comfort and performance. The snowboarder may also choose to ride the board with either his right foot forward or his left foot forward. To make the following discussion general, the two edges (sides) of the snowboard are referred to respectively, as the toe edge and the heel edge.
As with alpine skiing, turns on a snowboard can be executed in a number of ways; however, the four most common methods for turning are as follows:
Carving turn—by shifting weight and rocking the board onto one edge or the other, the rider can cause the snowboard to turn in the direction it is rocked, i.e. rocking to the right for a right turn, rocking to the left for a left turn. The “side cut” and flex of the snowboard combine to allow the snowboard to follow a curvilinear path when one curved edge of the snowboard is weighted and, as a result, cuts into the snow surface such that a turn is executed without slipping or sliding sideways across the snow surface.
Skidding turn—by twisting the snowboard (opposing heel and toe pressure), the rider can cause the front edge to bite, and the rear edge to release and slide.
Slipping turn—by twisting the snowboard (again opposing heel and toe pressure), the rider can cause the front edge to release and slide, and the rear edge to bite.
Jumping turn—by either jumping upwardly, or launching off a bump, the rider can get the snowboard off the snow, shift the snowboard in the air, then land in a new direction.
To propel a snowboard forward on fiat surfaces or up slight grades it is necessary to release the rear foot from its binding and use it to push against the snow surface to slide the snowboard ahead. Generally the rear foot must also be released from its binding when riding up the chair lift such that the snowboard dangles from the front foot by its binding to the board.
When riding a snowboard in the traditional manner the rider's booted feet are securely fastened to the snowboard through a binding system. The rider's feet are fastened to the top surface of the snowboard at an angle which is typically within 45 degrees of being perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Many riders set their bindings such that their feet are 90 degrees to the longitudinal axis of the board so that they can ride the snowboard either forwardly or backwardly with the same degree of ease. Consequently when a rider looses his balance he either falls forwardly onto his knees or backwardly onto his posterior.
To protect the knees and/or posterior the rider's natural instinct is to catch himself on his hands to brake the fall. Medical records show that the most common injuries to snowboarders are to the wrist, shoulders and rotator cuff. There is also an increasing incidence of lower leg, tibula and fibula, bone fractures due to the lack of snowboard safety bindings combined with the use of stiffer “ski type” plastic boots.
The object of the invention is to provide a means enabling the riding of a snowboard without having one's feet securely attached to the snowboard, so as to eliminate those falls and injuries that could arise as a result of having one's feet securely attached to the snowboard. A further object of the invention is to provide riders of snowboards with a different and more enjoyable riding experience, particularly for those riders who are uncomfortable with the traditional manner of riding a snowboard.